Tiago Lawton
"And then I think about our opponent, Tiago Lawton. He’s not above sacrificing his own brothers and sisters. The most dangerous types of creatures are the ones who are willing to do whatever it takes. In the end, they think their actions are justified." - Fenrir Snow Apperance Per Simon Trevor's observations during the intial briefing: "He has the face of a human, but it’s covered with fur, striped orange and black. His eyes are round and yellow, like a cat’s. He has long, bushy white hair flowing from his head. His body is bulky, but muscular. The same striped fur adorns his arms and legs. His hands are like a human’s, but the fingers a round and stocky. They look like paws." Background Tiago Lawton grew up yearning to be free. He disliked his mother's tight rules. They only push his desire to live away from her. Tiago is charismatic. He has two devout followers, Alex Lawton and Ace Lawton, and gets along well with family members he deems useful. To those he sees as weak links, he is a bully and a terror. Some siblings outright fear him. With the right motivation, Tiago extremely cunning and very dangerous. Volume 1: Contact : ''Main Article: Plot Summary of Volume 1: Contact '' Tiago is the primary antagonist of Volume 1. He is deceptive, cold, and selfish. He is also an excellent leader, being the first to step up for his siblings when his mother died. He leads them away from home and draws out a plan for their escape. However, he makes it a point to weed out the siblings that will slow him down. He betrays or sets up for failure brothers such as Leonard Lawton and Lombardi Lawton. When Oscar Lawton leaves, he also rats their location to the Operation Halfkinds Task Force in order to buy time for his own plans. Tiago is so willing to go to extremes that he even pushes Curtis Lawton to act as a suicide bomber to help solidify his own plans. In the end, Tiago meets his downfall at the hands and paws of the remaining members of the Operation Halfkinds Task Force. The team conducts a final assault against Tiago at the Li Station, and at this point, Tiago does not have any more tricks up his sleeve. After a valiant struggle, the team shoots him several times, and he is left grasping on for life. He does redeem himself slightly before his death. When pressured to give up the location of the remaining Lawton survivors, the twins, he refuses. It is only before he dies is when he realizes the deception and cons he had pulled had made him lose sight of what is important. The closest he gets to freedom is with his death. He dies with regret over his actions, as he had made so many sacrifices only to end up dead by Alliance gunfire. Category:Characters Category:Volume 1 Skills Tiago is a master manipulator and strategist. Throughout the novel, he is able to play his siblings in a fashion that allows him to control them. He also is able to anticipate and outsmart the actions of highly trained military members. On several occasions, his plans of rooting out his pursuers are successful. For a creature who has been in hiding most of his life, this is extremely impressive. Part of his skills are due to his ruthlessness. He does not view siblings as brothers and sisters, rather pawns that have use or don't. There are some family members he genuinely respects, such as Candy Lawton and Iris Lawton, but this is done out of what they can accomplish as opposed to kinship. Dog and Wolf During Iris Lawton's flashback, she mentions that the fable of The Dog and The Wolf is very important to Tiago. It is the basis of his desire for freedom. He sees that his comfortable life under Maya Lawton's rule is a facade, and that independence is the utmost important. He references the fable in his dying words, as Apollo Bradley and Fenrir Snow are the physical symbols of this childhood tale. Category:Characters